


Trick or SMASH

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autodorks, Gen, Halloween, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gaggle of Autobots dress up as the Avengers for Halloween. Pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or SMASH

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP folder for several months. I forgot I wrote it until just the other day. There's a chance I might go through to edit it later on.
> 
> And damn, I've got a _ton_ of half-finished smut saved up. I really need to finish them. 'w'
> 
> Oh. And I made this to begin with because the mental image of Grimlock doing this makes me squee nonstop.

"Are you sure Sunny is going to be okay with us using his paint, Sideswipe?" Asked a mostly black Bluestreak. "Because it's not ours. And I know that I wouldn't like it if someone stole _my_ stuff. And Sunny tends to get moody when anyone even touches--" Cobalt optics blinking in shock, Bluestreak looked down at the red and gold servo clamped over his mouth.

"Yeah, Blue," Sideswipe chuckled, using the forced stillness to swipe another brush stroke down his friend's darkening plating. "Don't worry, Sunshine will get over it." 

"... Are we sure this is the best idea?" A large blue, grey, and silver hued Silvetbolt asked, green-tipped brush in servo. "I mean..." Silverbolt glanced warily down at Grimlock crouched low for his painting. There was a distinct uneasiness with how well the Dinobot matched the character he was dressing up as. 

Smirking cheekily, Jazz made a broad stroke of purple down Grimlock's hindquarters. "Don't worry so much, Thor. The only mech who's got somethin' to worry about would be Loki." The black saboteur paused, red-accented helm turning to regard Silverbolt. "Then again, I'd stay outa arm's length if I were you." The strained look on Silverbolt's faceplates turned to dread. They'd just have to keep an optic on Grimlock. 

Then again, when did they _not_ keep a close watch on their big lug?

"So where'd Captain America run off to?" Jazz asked.

"Dunno," Sideswipe said as he helped look over everyone's finishing touched. "He kinda went missing when Grimlock decided to be--"

"Me, Grimlock, tired of waiting," Grimlock shouted as he rose to his peds. The large green and purple mech towered over his teammates; he even stood over Silverbolt, who wisely shrank back. "Party time now!"

"Almost done," Jazz said as he applied the last few strokes of purple down the moving frame. 

Sideswipe fired on his jet pack and hovered momentarily. His servos and peds began to glow accordingly as he glided out the door. "I'll go find Loki!"

Sighing, Silverbolt lifted the massive hammer created for his costume. A quick burst of power had electric archs dancing across the weapon. His red cape swayed as he turned, handing the bow and quiver to Bluestreak. "Ready to go, Hawkeye?"

Bluestreak smiled. "Yes! Let's go! This is going to be the best Halloween ever! Well, I mean, we've only had a few. The best on Earth, maybe? But that would be hard, because the humans throw awesome parties. And..." As they made their way out, he chatterbox's stream of words faded under the pulsing sound of music in the distance. 

The excitement was infectious. The saboteur patted Grimlock's leg affectionately. "Alright, big guy. Let's go smash that party!" he said cheerily.

Grimlock was more than thrilled. "Me, Grimlock, SMASH!" A deafening crash resounded as a large hole was left in the spot where the door used to be. The Dinobot tore out of the room to chase after his ragtag teammates.

Perhaps that could have been phrased differently. "Hulk, wait!" Jazz called out, though there was a bit of laughter in his voice. Optimus, playing the makeshift Captain America, was just glad that Wheeljack decided to go all out on that fancy little shield. It did wonders for stopping the one mech who went a little overboard for the sake of staying in character. 

A lesson was leaned that night: Never, ever say "smash" to Grimlock again. Ever.


End file.
